Earth To Bella
by Secret Nights
Summary: Songfic-ish? Earth To Bella-Incubus. BxJ. Edward has left and Jacob is helping Bella out. Complete with new rating, M! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song. No profit is being made off of this story. No copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N: I wouldn't call this a songfic but a story being forming in my head as soon as I heard this song. Earth To Bella, by Incubus. Enjoy :**

* * *

Earth To Bella

_Earth to Bella, you think you've got it all figured in. Earth to Bella, everything you know is wrong. Well, almost._

'He's gone…' she thought. 'He never loved me. I'll never see him again. He's left me. He's gone.' She lay in a heap on the ground, and then Sam found her. She was a mess.

_Earth to Bella, I've seen where you are not listening. I bear the burden of being the voice that let's you know we all grow old. And before you swim you gotta be okay to sink._

"Bella, honey, please listen to me." Jacob pleaded with her. It broke his heart to see the whole in her chest consume her. "I'm here, Bella. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. We can be together forever. Bella, please. He couldn't stay with you forever, you know that." Jacob pulled Bella into his arms and felt her sob into his chest. The warmth of his skin calmed her and she soon fell asleep against him. He hated seeing her so upset, but knowing that he could help her made him glow inside. She was getting better. She had told him the hole inside her was shrinking because of him. They had spent a lot of time together, and Jacob felt himself growing closer and closer to Bella.

_Earth to Bella, the world can be an unfriendly place. Hold your head up. Do your best to save some face; it's not so hard. Just undo yourself and see a second sun ascend._

Bella had once thought that Edward was her sun. She had loved him so much. He was her life, her everything. But then he left, and the sun went away, and her world turned dark. Then, Jacob. Jacob happened. Jacob saved her.

"Bella?" he whispered one night. She and Jacob were sitting along the ocean on a familiar log. It was midnight. Jacob's arm was wrapped protectively around Bella's shoulder, as if he thought she would run towards the sea and never come back if he let go.

"Yes?" He put two fingers under her chin and tilted her head so he could look her in the eye. His other hand swept through her hair.

"I love you Bella." His eyes were blazing with the passion in his words. He meant them, and she knew it.

"I love you too Jacob." Her words scared her. But she did love him. And once again she was putting herself at risk of being hurt again. That, however, was the price she was willing to pay to love and be loved. And she loved Jacob Black.

_Okay to sink. I'm okay to sink. Okay to sink. I'm okay to sink. Okay to sink._

**

* * *

A/N: Want a chapter 2 for Earth To Bella, Part 2 of the song?? I have ideas. : Share your thoughts. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song. No profit is being made off of this story. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Well, I've gotten 16 hits and 1 comment so far…I'm not crying yet haha.**

Earth To Bella

Part II

_Earth to Bella, this is a quiet emergency._

She was crumbling inside. Jacob had gone on patrol for the night. He wasn't going to leave her alone, but she said she'd be fine. She had gotten a lot better since he left. But her newfound sun was gone, and all that was left was the dark cold.

'Stay at my house, you'll be safe there,' he had told her, before placing a light kiss on her cheek and walking out. She sat on his bed in a ball staring at the ceiling, half wishing her warm sun to come back, and half wishing her cold angel to come back.

_Earth to Bella, there's so much more to get then wronged. Earth to Bella, you're treading water successfully. But are you really?_

At 3 A.M. Jacob walked into his bedroom.

"Oh, honey, Bella, no please, don't cry," he said immediately after taking one look at her. She hadn't even noticed the tears. Jacob sat down next to her and took her into his arms.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you," he murmured into her hair. Once again, Bella felt herself melting into his warm chest. But this time, the cold hole didn't leave her.

"Jacob?"

"Yes honey, I'm here. What is it?"  
"I'm still cold inside."

"I can fix that." Slowly, Jacob tilted her head so he could reach her lips.

_Don't you want to see the deep? It's not so hard._

Jacob's warm hands were traveling up and down Bella's back. They felt so nice. His lips were leaving hot trails down her face and her neck. He moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Her bra was removed just as quickly. Bella didn't have time to feel self conscious or embarrassed; she was too distracted by the heat that was being radiated into her body. It felt amazing. She felt the icy hole in her chest start to melt away. Jacob's bare chest was pressed against hers, and his hands were running up and down her sides, lightly brushing the outsides of her breasts. She moaned softly.

"Bella, you're so beautiful…I want you," Jacob whispered huskily into her ear. She moaned louder, and that was enough encouragement for Jacob to continue his work. His pants were off and he then undid her jeans and pulled them down her legs. He ran his hands tantalizingly slow up from her feet, over her calves, and to her thighs. He traced the tips of his fingers lightly to the insides of her thighs where a heat was growing. She gasped at his touch and felt her hear rate increasing. He moved his hands up farther and hooked his fingers over the waistband of her panties. She gasped again as he began to pull them down. Soon she was completely naked in front of him. She could feel his eyes traveling over her body, and she couldn't help but have her eyes return the action. Jacob reached his head down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Bella," he whispered, "I can make the hole, the cold, and everything bad just go away. Let me help you Bells. I love you." Jacob was looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you too Jacob." Jacob beamed at these words and kissed her again, with more passion then ever. He moved between her legs and pushed into her slowly and gently, letting her adjust to him. She sucked in air quickly at the slightly feeling of pain and dug her fingernails into his back.

"Oh Jacob," she sighed. Jacob began to move in and out of her, beginning a slow but steady rhythm. The pain quickly subsided and was replaced but a wonderful warm, pleasurable feeling growing in her lower stomach. The faster he got, the better this feeling. Soon she was crying out his name and he pushed into her, his face buried into her neck kissing and softly biting her.

This was the feeling she had been missing. This was the feeling he never would have been able to truly give her. She could have never felt this deliciously warm and been with him. But Jacob, her Jacob, could make the ice melt and make her feel pure bliss. The mountain Jacob had been pushing her up while thrusting into her finally ended, and she tumbled over the edge to her climax. Her nails dug so hard into Jacob back, she might've drawn blood. Feeling her walls tighten and release around him, Jacob orgasmed as well, the two of them floating down into the afterglow.

_Just forgive yourself and feel the water open in._

The ice inside her was gone. It was replaced by an ever-glowing sun. And she was happy.


End file.
